


Движение назад

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Тони спас всех, но кто спасет Тони?





	Движение назад

Когда Тони возвращается на Землю, стоит ему только ступить на твердую почву, как он решает, что с него хватит. После Таноса и всего этого дерьма он будет жить вечно. Никаких свадеб, никаких детей. Зачем ему преемник, если он не собирается никуда уходить?  
Пеппер не встречает его в башне. Его приветствует Пятница и записка в мастерской. Тони узнает крупный аккуратный почерк мисс Поттс, только кончик буквы «а» уходит вниз, а «я» получилось будто треснутое по середине.  
«Ты больше Железный человек, чем Тони Старк. Я любила последнего.»  
Тони думает только, что после Таноса они все надтреснуты и совсем капельку сломлены, прямо как эта буква «я».  
Пятница включает рок, а Тони находит в углу мастерской старый подарок — доказательство, что у него есть сердце, и помещает эту записку рядом. Казалось, Пеппер должна понимать, что Энтони Эдвард Старк и Железный человек — это одно лицо. А может, она понимает это слишком хорошо и по этой причине покинула корабль.  
Тони ухмыляется и хлопает в ладоши. В этой мастерской он когда-то работал над Виженом, здесь же он соберет себе новое тело.  
  
Первым неожиданно приходит Стрэндж. Он появляется в мастерской в черном костюме, со своим красным плащом, перекинутым через руку, словно пальто. Они кивают друг другу, и доктор подходит ближе. В их волосах слишком много седины, и Тони думает, что лучше он будет краситься, чем так выглядеть.  
— Я видел будущее, где это сработало, — замечает Стрэндж, свысока глядя на чертежи и схемы, бледно-голубыми голограммами развешанными по мастерской.  
Тони только ухмыляется и соединяет контакты. У Стрэнджа больше нет камня времени, зато есть мудрость. Только вредность никуда не делась.  
Доктор Стрэндж мог бы сам добраться, куда хочет. Но Тони вытирает руки, накидывает пиджак на футболку с названием любимой группы и спускается в гараж. Он подвозит доктора к месту, где раньше стояли башни-близнецы. Вокруг все серо, небо — будто продолжение небоскребов. Золотом отливают деревья на аллее, когда Стрэндж открывает дверь, Тони слышит шелест листьев, и это будто шепот мертвых, будто они один за другим рассыпаются в пыль. Люди снова скорбят на этом месте. О своих близких, о себе.  
Все скоро забудут о произошедшем. Так говорил Танос: что и это уйдет, сотрется из памяти, как слишком травматический опыт. Только Мстители будут помнить. Тони даже рад, он должен помнить, чтобы продолжать жить.  
Стрэндж скрывается в серо-черной массе. Тони снова заводит машину и видит единственное яркое пятно. Питер Паркер.  
Тони выдыхает сквозь зубы, сжимает крепче руль. На Питере красная толстовка, он обнимает свою тетю, кивает подошедшему Стрэнджу и оглядывается по сторонам. Тони не ждет, пока тот заметит его машину, и уезжает.  
  
Брюс приходит вторым. Они не приветствуют друг друга словами, только обмениваются долгими взглядами. Брюс тоже седой, и Тони отстраненно думает, что так и не избавился от собственной седины.  
— Я помогу, — просто говорит Брюс и становится рядом.  
На следующий день, словно ее тянут за веревочку, появляется Наташа.  
«Вот кто успел сменить прическу и цвет волос», — думает про себя Тони и сообщает, что ее старая комната свободна.  
  
Стив приходит вместе с Баки. Тони обнаруживает их на кухне, выйдя из мастерской в начале пятого утра.  
— Не хотели мешать, — говорит за двоих Стив, а Тони смотрит на него и не находит ни одной седой волосинки. Он смеется и проходит мимо них к кофемашине.  
Когда-то он хотел сказать капитану так много, сделать так много. Но Танос забрал все слова и всю боль.  
  
Ванда так и не появляется в Нью-Йорке, и Тони не может ее за это винить.  
  
Все забывается к Новому году. Таймс-сквер забита людьми, из-за рекламных щитов светло как днем, а Тони Старк сидит в своей кровати и смотрит на фейерверки. Он уже не помнит, когда последний раз спал здесь, а не на диване в мастерской.  
Чуть за полночь Роуди заполняет шумом гостиную. Тони спускается и обнаруживает празднующую толпу. Друг всовывает ему в руку бокал, но Тони может только улыбаться, глядя, как тот двигается — почти свободно, будто нет никакого высокотехнологичного протеза. В ту ночь Тони впервые напивается с момента окончания борьбы с Таносом. Он думает о том, что победой это назвать трудно, и что это был один из самых длинных периодов без выпивки в его жизни. Тони смеется, сидя в одиночестве в своей ванной, прямо на полу. Он вспоминает, как его хватали за плечи и бормотали «прости», а он ничего не мог сделать.  
— Прости, — говорит Тони в тишину и, откинув голову на бортик ванной, засыпает.  
  
Тор опускается на город вместе с грозой.  
— Это что, механический глаз? — только и спрашивает Тони, а Тор хлопает его по плечу.  
Его башня снова наполнена жизнью. Он слышит их смех, когда проходит мимо гостиной. Натыкается на пустые ящики из-под алкоголя. Ругается, когда в мастерской что-то оказывается не на своем месте. Но Тони не хочется проводить с ними время. Он передвигается между кухней и мастерской, и только на этих коротких отрезках перекидывается с другими Мстителями парой слов.  
  
Питер так и не приходит. Просто однажды Тони не может найти сверхтонкую иглу для паяльника, и Человек-паук подает ее.  
Тони с секунду смотрит, как тот свисает с потолка и смущенно щурится, а потом Тони предлагает:  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Теперь Питер стоит за его плечом и молча наблюдает. Он кивает, когда Тони оглядывается на него, и легко угадывает, когда нужна его помощь — что-то подать или подержать.  
Брюс смеется, когда застает их почти в обнимку над новым прототипом.  
— Лучше помогите, — зовет Питер, кончик его носа краснеет. Тони тоже смеется, но удерживает крепления вместе, пока Брюс регулирует зажимы.  
  
Теперь Питер практически всегда следует за ним. Он выстраивает новые теории, предлагает улучшения, иногда — не отрываясь от поедания пиццы. Питер ловит вещи, если Тони кладет что-то неаккуратно, и поправляет одеяло, если он засыпает в мастерской.  
— Я слышал, вы встречались с мисс Поттс десять лет, прежде чем сделать ей предложение.  
Тони чувствует, как неприятно сводит спину, будто сжимает тисками. Питер стоит за его спиной и дышит чуть тяжелее обычного.  
— Не могу столько же ждать от вас первого шага.  
Питер обнимает его, сжимает руки в замок у Тони на животе, утыкается носом ему в шею.  
Тони вспоминает чертово «простите», когда разворачивается. Он касается губами виска Питера и слышит, как тот нервно выдыхает, чувствует как руки вокруг него сжимаются крепче. Почему-то ему кажется, что мальчишка сейчас заплачет.   
  
Он понимает, что что-то не так, когда его новое вечное тело готово процентов на семьдесят. И снова благодаря Питеру. Тот прихрамывает на левую ногу, когда заходит в мастерскую. Тони не уверен, день сейчас или ночь, знает только, что три часа. Он смотрит, как старательно Питер выверяет каждый свой шаг. Он не спрашивает, что случилось, когда тот приваливается к его плечу, обнимает сбоку, да так и затихает.  
Тони слышится тихий шепот:  
— Я так ждал тебя, и все еще так жду.  
Он скашивает на Питера глаза, но тот спит. Так устал, что заснул стоя, просто прислонившись к нему. Слова кажутся странными, и тревога пробирает Тони до дрожи в позвоночнике.  
— Пятница, покажи видео на котором видно, где Паучок ушибся.  
— К сожалению, мне не удалось найти такое видео.  
— Изображения со спутника?  
— Ничего, сэр.  
Тони смотрит на свои разработки, на Питера. Он не может вспомнить, сколько дней он уже здесь работает или сколько дней прошло с того, как они стояли в обнимку. Питер сопит, но не сдвигается ни на миллиметр. Он теплый и крепкий, и его руки у Тони на талии круче, чем объятия некогда любимых пышногрудых красоток. Тони вздыхает и уносит драгоценного Паучка в свою спальню, а потом сам возвращается в мастерскую.  
  
— Вы были на вылазке без меня? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Тони, ожидая свой напиток у кофемашины на кухне.  
Тор снова смеется, снова хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что ему пора. Брюс молча утыкается в свою тарелку, и Тони переводит требовательный взгляд на Наташу.  
— Это было не серьезно, мы решили не отрывать тебя от работы.  
— А Питера от школы, значит, можно отрывать? — Раздражение в голосе не удается скрыть, насколько Тони зол. Делая первый глоток ароматного напитка, он видит, как взволновано переглядываются Брюс и Наташа и теперь ему становится еще и тошно.  
— Он взял себе свободный год, академический отпуск, перед поступлением в университет. Он уже закончил школу, Тони, — осторожно замечает Наташа, Тони хмурится и не находит, что сказать. Он молча покидает кухню, забыв недопитый кофе на столе.  
  
У Тони скапливаются вопросы. Он чувствует себя маленьким домиком где-то в горах. Сейчас зима, и снег идет каждый день. Его засыпает, засыпает и засыпает. Снег уже добрался до окон, кажется еще чуть-чуть, и он продавит стекла, зайдет внутрь и поглотит все. Так же Тони себя чувствовал, когда пытался решить вопрос с палладием много-много лет назад. Сейчас ситуация кажется еще серьезней. Нужно заканчивать проект.  
  
Питер не появляется какое-то время, и Тони начинает волноваться. Работа над новым телом застопорилась: он допустил ошибку, и его откинуло назад. Все это было привычными буднями изобретателя и, поглощенный своими мыслями, Тони даже не сразу понимает, что не один.  
— Мистер Старк, — зовет Человек-паук из угла, и Тони почти подпрыгивает на месте.  
Питер сидит прямо на полу, на лице тень зверской усталости. А еще — на левой части туловища практически нет костюма, все в крови. Тони тут же дергается за аптечкой, как будто она может заменить профессиональную помощь, но Питер останавливает его жестом.  
— Уже практически зажило, просто кровь присохла.  
— Где это тебя так, пацан? — Тони подвигает стул и садится рядом, смотрит Питеру в лицо и видит отголоски той боли, что поглощает и его.  
— Нью-Йорк, наш любимый Нью-Йорк. — Питер улыбается, но Тони видит, что тот готов заплакать. Опять. Он тянется за полотенцем и бутылкой с водой, смачивает ткань и опускается на пол. Питер не отрывает своего взгляда от Тони, пока тот касается его лица, опускается к шее и плечам, смывая кровь.  
— Я должен был быть там для тебя, Питер, прости меня, — сдавленно произносит Тони. Вокруг него царство снега и льда, и он никак не может выбраться.  
— Я люблю вас, мистер Старк. — Питер перехватывает его руку, подносит к своим губам и целует. Закрывает глаза и лихорадочно шепчет: — С того дня в Берлине. Когда я сказал, что они не собираются останавливаться, а вы ответили, что и мы не будем. Мы не отступим, мистер Старк.  
Теперь глаза Питера действительно полны слез. Тони просто прислоняется лбом к его, и Питер цепляется за него, обхватывает руками, тянет на себя. Тони хочется утешить, и ответное признание застывает на губах, но он не может. Холод сковывает его изнутри, и теперь уже он засыпает в объятиях Питера.  
  
База снова пустеет. Тони взорвал половину мастерской и теперь слоняется по коридорам, ожидая, пока роботы закончат ремонт. Его встречает тишина и открытые двери в комнаты, которые когда-то принадлежали членам его команды. На кухне на столе осталась стоять грязная кружка и коробка из-под пиццы. Тони не винит никого, кто покинул это место, ведь перед лицом смерти ты всегда один. Смерть звала его, но Тони смотрел на эту коробку из-под пиццы и думал, что не может так поступить с Питером, что он не может просто уйти. И каждый раз возвращался в мастерскую.  
  
Пятница оценивает проект как готовый на девяносто процентов, когда Питер вваливается через окно. Он снова побит, на нем все такой же красно-синий костюм, но Тони уверен, что этот был собран в другой мастерской. На секунду ему становится стыдно, что собственным бессмертием он озабочен больше, чем безопасностью парня.  
Питер садится перед ним на стол, выбирается из верхней части костюма и снова смотрит Тони прямо в душу. На этот раз в его глазах нет слез, только огонь.  
— Я уже признался, что люблю вас, мистер Старк, — и Тони улыбается, подходит ближе, становясь между ног Паучка, — но это не единственное, что занимает меня. Ваши глаза, ваши руки, ваше тело. Мне безумно интересно, как вы целуетесь, как занимаетесь сексом.  
Питер не краснеет, и Тони хмыкает и опускает свои ладони мальчишке на колени. Ему не хочется ничего говорить, в кои-то веки он слушает. Вот Пеппер удивилась бы.  
— Я даже представлял, как могу соблазнить вас. — Они оба хмыкают, и Питер продолжает: — Какая глупость! Но все же я думал о том, как могу подойти к вам, провести руками по вашим плечам. Снять пиджак и рубашку или что там было бы на вас надето. Хотелось опуститься перед вами на колени…  
Они оба сглатывают, пораженные откровенностью и неожиданной смелостью, но Питер упрямо говорит дальше.  
— Коснуться щекой бедра, вдохнуть ваш запах, прикоснуться пальцами к… — Питер все же не может закончить и отворачивается, а потом и вовсе подрывается и выбегает из мастерской.  
  
Однажды, Тони понимает, что не может подняться. Он не может сообразить, день или ночь, но это привычно. А вот то, что он не понимает, на кровати или на диване — уже ново. Тони лежит, прислушиваясь к своему телу, и неожиданно понимает, что слышит другой звук.  
Снег падает, падает и падает. Он слышит, как одна за другой снежинки опускаются вниз. Как пепел, на который развеял людей Танос.  
Тони не может подняться. Его окончательно засыпало, и он не может больше ничего предпринять.  
Его внутренности скручивает, и боль — это единственное, что он чувствует. Но не единственное, что важно.  
Тони выгибается дугой, он кричит.  
— Питер! Питер! Питер! — это все, что имеет значение. Но и на это больше не остается сил, и Тони чувствует, как он сам оказывается в этом снегу, как он сам — снег…  
  
Пятница приводит его в себя электрическим разрядом. Он слышит механическое «Мистер Старк» и переворачивается на бок. Тянет блевать и умереть.  
— Сэр, ваше сердце не выдержит еще одного…  
— Пятница, что там с проектом? Проверка кровеносной системы завершена?  
— На семьдесят процентов.  
Тони растирает руками лицо и шею. Видимо, он потел, потом мерз, или все одновременно, и кожа липкая и противная.  
— Это нужно заканчивать. Пятница, закругляйся с тестами и переходи к финальной стадии.  
— Позвольте выразить опасения…  
— И набери мне ванну.  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Тони с трудом поднимается, но тут же падает обратно на кровать. Смех вырывается из груди, ему даже не пятьдесят, а он не может подняться с кровати. Куда такую рухлядь звать на разборки Мстителей? Ему только и делать, что лежать на кроватке. Смех стих, и Тони ударил кулаком по подушке — как же он жалок!  
— Пятница, костюм.  
Может быть, он и жалок, но сдаваться — это точно не про него.  
Теперь костюм действительно стал высокотехнологичным протезом. Он поднимает Тони в вертикальное положение, и того чуть не рвет. Сейчас не он, а Пятница манипулирует костюмом и таким образом доставляет его в ванную комнату. Тони уныло смотрит на наполненную водой джакузи и разворачивается.  
— Я рискую не выплыть, так что давай душ.  
Кажется, в душе он теряет сознание. Пятница, управляя костюмом, вымыла, высушила и даже переодела его и доставила в лабораторию. Только пуговицы оказались немного не правильно застегнуты, через одну.  
— И почему я раньше так не делал, столько бы времени сна сохранил! — смеется Тони над собой, пытаясь заново застегнуть рубашку. Но тремор становится все силсильнее, и Тони психует, скидывает с себя ненавистную ткань.  
— Футболку, — коротко командует он, и манипупяторы, которые он использовал для сбора самых продвинутых устройств, надевают ее на него с первого раза. — Можно сдать вас в дом престарелых, сколько пользы будет.  
Тони оглядывается на железный саркофаг за своей спиной. В таком они когда-то собрали Вижена. Из такого он выйдет обновленным. И одиноким. Зачем все это, если ты один? Тони усмехается этим мыслям и смотрит куда-то вверх.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что этот мир нереален? — Тони раскидывает руки в сторону. — Я вернусь туда, где меня ждут. Где любят… ладно, не любят. Но хотя бы я люблю.  
Ответа предсказуемо не следует.  
— Пятница, начинай.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Костюм Железного человека снова собирается вокруг его тела, Тони закрывает глаза и старается расслабиться.  


 

***

  
— Какого черта?!  
— Он призвал костюм, и я не смог удержать…  
— Да тут все в огне!  
— Уже не так страшно, роботы...  
— Что ты сделал?!  
— Брюс, оставь Питера в покое.  
О да, Тони скучал по ошеломлённой тишине. Где-то что-то обвалилось, лязг металла и звон стекла, а он все никак не может открыть глаза. Еще его мучает жажда.  
— Пятница, ты здесь?  
— Всегда, сэр. С возвращением.  
Брюс первым обретает дар речи.  
— Тони, я рад тебя слышать, но ты должен снять костюм.  
— Это мой высокотехнологический протез, — чисто из упрямства возражает Тони, но медленно позволяет железным пластинам освободить его. Уже знакомо тошнит, все тело наполнено тяжестью. Он с трудом поднимает руку к лицу, проводит ладонью по лбу, а когда касается подбородка, в ужасе открывает глаза. — Это что, борода?!  
Питер стоит слева от него, Брюс проводит какие-то анализы справа. Словно телохранитель, рядом с койкой нависает костюм, а вся комната, где он находится, в руинах.  
— Вы что, меня в лаборатории закрыли?! У меня же есть башня, надо было на самом последнем этаже и держать меня, пока поцелуй любимого человека не разбудит. — Тони не уверен, что может совладать с лицом, он хочет улыбнуться Питеру, но тот смущается и держит голову опущенной, подавая ему стакан воды.  
— Ты пробыл в коме больше полутора лет, но с мозговой активностью, похоже, все в порядке.  
— Вау, так ты правда уже закончил школу?  
Питер кивает, все так же не поднимая глаз.  
— Ауч, — дергается Тони, когда Брюс делает ему укол.  
— Все будут так рады, мистер Старк, — наконец произносит хоть что-то Питер и поднимает на него глаза. И Тони смотрит в ответ, мечтая не прекращать никогда.  
  
На все про все уходит две недели. Бесконечные посетители, бумажная волокита и медленная реабилитация — вечное тело осталось лишь в мечтах. Какая ирония: он думал, что собирает себе бессмертие, а на самом деле прорывался сквозь кому.  
Пеппер приходит одной из первых и просто обнимает его, а серьезный разговор происходит уже в кабинете. Тони еще тяжело передвигаться самостоятельно, но он заставляет себя держать спину, не опускать подбородок.  
— Тебе нужно дать интервью.  
— Хорошо, созови пресс-конференцию.  
— Ты очень вовремя очнулся, акции компании упали почти до критической отметки.  
— Ничего, ты отлично справилась с ситуацией. Доверить компанию тебе было одним из самых мудрых решений в моей жизни.  
— Суд расторг нашу помолвку. Я…  
— Не нужно объяснять. Ты должна быть счастлива.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, в кабинете повисает тишина. Тони чуть наклоняется и смотрит лукаво на женщину, которую когда-то любил. Если чувство было взаимным, она должна понимать его без слов. И Пеппер понимает. Она улыбается и подходит к нему, но не чтобы обнять, а чтобы пожать руку. Они расстаются друзьями.  
  
Тони просматривает сводки новостей за время своего отсутствия. Отдельной веткой идет все, что собрала Пятница на Человека-паука — с новостей и со спутника. Оказывается, Паучок разобрался с целой корпорацией и был признан одним из самых любимых героев Нью-Йорка. Сам Тони, как ни странно, все еще возглавляет этот список.  
Он вертит телефон в руках какое-то время, улыбается сам себе и набирает номер Питера.  
— Мистер Паркер, вы избегаете меня?  
— Это никак невозможно, вы сейчас по всем новостям. Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, точнее, мне это очень даже в радость. Я так счастлив, что вы наконец пришли в себя, как будто мне снова пятнадцать и у меня новое большое приключение…  
Тони позволяет себе опуститься глубже в кресле, прикрыть глаза, ощущая, как разливается в груди тепло от этой болтовни.  
— Паучок, — в трубке замолчали, — а сколько тебе сейчас?  
— Уже восемнадцать.  
Тони чуть не разрывает от смеха, что Питеру «уже!» восемнадцать.   
— Приходи, я тебя жду.  
— Да, мистер Старк, — с готовностью отзывается Питер и отключается.  
У Тони мурашки по телу от того, как к нему обращается Питер, он откладывает телефон на стол и на секунду задумывается о том, что, может, ему все приснилось и не испытывает Паучок ничего к нему? Что ж, скоро он узнает.  
  
Питер появляется в мастерской, когда на улице уже стемнело. Он кидает рюкзак куда-то в сторону и подходит к столу, останавливается рядом. Тони смотрит и не может перестать улыбаться. Это не тот Паучок, которого он помнил. Этот — чуть шире в плечах, выражение лица такое серьезное и взрослое. Вокруг шеи висят беспроводные наушники, производства Старк Индастриз. Но когда Питер смотрит на него, то он действительно весь внимание, действительно ловит каждое слово. Они оба — другие, но именно этот взгляд помогает Тони заговорить.  
— Мисс Поттс действительно ждала меня больше десяти лет. Но помолвка была расторгнута.  
Питер не меняется в лице, только губы белеют и сжимаются чуть плотнее.  
— Ты ждал меня из комы почти два года, — Тони поднимается со своего кресла и подходит ближе. Казалось бы, вот сейчас Питер должен смутиться, отступить на шаг, но он твердо стоит на месте, только глаза открывает чуть шире. — Все еще ждешь?  
— Вы смотрели записи из палаты… — Горечь в голосе Питера чуть не убивает, как будто Тони залез в его личный дневник, и ему хочется прикоснуться губами к этом горлу и сказать, что да нет же, все не так.  
— Нет, Питер, я не смотрел записи. Но может, мне стоит.  
Вот теперь Питер отступает на шаг, и его обычная болтливость пробивается наружу:  
— О, боже, неужели вы действительно меня слышали? Мистер Старк, простите, если я позволил себе лишнего. Просто, вы же непобедимый, но вы лежали там, и я не мог ничего сделать, я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Мы с доктором Беннером работали вместе много часов, но ничего не получалось. Я приходил один, в таком отчаяньи.  
Тони все же тянется и берет Питера за руку, тот сразу же замолкает и замирает.  
— Ты целовал меня в висок. — Вот теперь Питер действительно смущен. — Или нет? Или это ты так склонился надо мной, что мои губы коснулись твоего…  
— Замолчите! — лицо стало красным.  
— Я рад, что помню это, Питер. Это помогло мне вернуться. — Тони не отпускает чужое запястье, пальцы медленно и аккуратно поглаживают кожу. — Если тебе все еще интересно, как я целуюсь или как занимаюсь…  
Питер не выдерживает, бросается вперед и закрывает ему ладонью рот. Кажется, он скорее готов поставить себя в еще более неловкое положение, чем услышать, как Тони повторит его слова.  
— Да, мистер Старк, — шепчет Питер. От того, как он говорит и смотрит, у Тони все узлами скручивается внутри. — Все так, мистер Старк.  
Питер медленно отнимает руку от его рта, касается щеки кончиками пальцев и наконец тянется навстречу, прикрывая глаза. Тони глаза не закрывает, миг будто растягивается, и он смотрит в лицо Питера: на румянец, на подрагивающие веки, на чуть приоткрытые губы. Поцелуй — мягкий и такой волшебный, как будто Тони все еще в коме, в своем иллюзорном мире, но это по-настоящему.  
Тони смеется и отодвигается, Питер тут же напрягается, будто готов рвануть с места прямо сейчас.  
— Скажи, ты правда собрал себе новый костюм или это мне приснилось?  
— Простите, я до последнего использовал ваш, пока он уже не подлежал починке. Я разобрал его и собрал новый. Он не такой крутой, как ваш, и вообще имеет много недостатков, — Питер снова тараторит и смущается, снова хочет отступить, но Тони держит крепко на этот раз.  
— Покажешь? Честно, я заинтригован, если захочешь мы можем доработать его вместе.  
Питер наконец тоже расслабляется и улыбается в ответ. Тони уже предвкушает часы в мастерской и много-много всего другого.


End file.
